A storage system is known for instance as a system that processes a request from an external device (a request processing system). In general, the storage system receives an I/O request (a write request or a read request), and processes the I/O request.
The processing of the I/O request is executed by a processor in the storage system most commonly. As a processor in the storage system, a single core multiprocessor is adopted for instance. The “single core multiprocessor” is a plurality of processors provided with a processor core. A “processor core” described in the present specification means an operation part in a processor.
On the other hand, a multi-core single processor is known as a processor (for instance, see Patent Literature 1). The “multi-core single processor” is a processor that includes a plurality of processor cores.
In other words, each of a plurality of processors is provided with one processor core for the single core multiprocessor, and one processor is provided with a plurality of processor cores for the multi-core single processor.